clonewarsfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Order of Light
The Order of Light was an independenct sect of the New Jedi Order, founded by Zorin Koranus, Galein Starkiller, and Kelen Daierhun. It was created for Force sensitive beings who were suspected to have great talent, and could be corrupted by the influence of the Dark Side. Contrary to common belief, the Order of Light was not an independent order from the New Jedi Order, though they did sometimes work separately, and sometimes shared different beliefs. History The Beginning "A new order?" "Isn't it a great idea?" "One of the best!" Zorin and Galein discussing Zorin's idea for creating the Order of Light The Order of Light began only as an idea that Zorin began to craft during the beginnings of the New Jedi Order. He discussed it with his wife several times, and she agreed that it would be useful, if he could pull it off. Zorin took up this challenge, and decided to hunt for powerful Force users with Galein, so that they could be taught how to use their power for good and not evil. However, though Zorin did not allow the early members of the Order of Light to use the Dark Side, he did not encourage them to ignore their feelings. Instead, he taught them to analyze their feelings, to understand them, and to release them if need be, or hold onto them if was worth it. He demonstrated this by using his "battle rage" from then on, not in anger, but in determination. Training and Teaching Techniques The Order of Light was at first governed by the Three Masters, Zorin, Galein, and Kelen. When they were no more, their most powerful apprentices succeeded them. Each of the Masters handled a specifice section of training. Zorin handled lightsaber combat and Force training, Galein taught piloting and duel lightsaber combat, as there was no equal to him in either, and Kelen taugh stealth and agility, as well as any Force abilities associated with either. In lightsaber training, the students where allowed to pick a specific form once they were old enough, and they studied and trained in it until they mastered it. There were Light Warriors to train the Padawans in any Forms that Zorin had not yet mastered. However, he took it upon himself to teach Form V, Shien, and its varient, Djem So, as well as Form VII, Juyo. All students were required to learn what was now Form VIII, Kalutoki. This was taught with a lightsaber, with only the Force, and as a hand to hand combat fighting style. Because of this, all students developed some mastery of all three areas. Being trained in Kalutoki honed other Force skills as well, particularly Force Grip and Force Push, two of the most important Force abilities. Zorin also trained the students in Force Wave and Force Crush techniques, as he considered them both to be very useful. All students who wished to went to Galein for pilot training, and Galein also taught Jar'Kai to students who asked for it. He partnered with Zorin to teach a double-bladed lightsaber technique that they'd invented together, called Yilar, also known as the Unstoppable Technique. It was a style that Zorin learned as a Sith, and that Galein had learned to combat in their many battles. Kelen trained students in Force skills that magnified their strength, speed, and agility, including forsight, Force Jump, and many others, including the ancient technique of bending light around oneself to render yourself invisible, though Kelen didn't often do this himself, as he considered it cowardly. The students were pushed hard, but not too hard. They were worked enough so that they were physically fit, and though romance was not encouraged among them, it wasn't strictly forbidden either, since all three of the Three Masters were married. When Galein was killed, Luke Skywalker took his place as the Second Master. Zorin took over the Jar'Kai training, and left Luke to do the piloting. Luke also trained any of the students that were powerful enough in the Shatterpoint technique, towards the end of his life. Luke and Zorin briefly had a disagreement over who should teach the students Force abilities, and so they had a contest to see who was more powerful. Zorin won in the end by going into his battle rage, which Luke later found out was a technique that he eventually used himself during the Yuuzhan Vong war. Instead of calling it a battle rage, Luke called it Oneness. However, unlike Zorin, Luke was not able to control it and became more like an extension of the Force, which is why he looked more like a Force ghost during it than a normal human. Category:Jedi Category:New Jedi Order Category:Sith Killers